Sucked into Star Wars A new Hope
by VenaHope
Summary: A young girl gets sucked into her TV and quickly realizes she in A New Hope! Will she survive? Find out in this hilarious story of Jessie Ells.
1. Chapter 1 Luke ran me over!

"Emily! Get down here! the movies starting!" I yelled as the movie came on. The theme song I new too well, "go ahead with out me! I've already seen it, like, five times no thanks to you!" she called back. I sighed. _your loss Em._ I thought. I sighed as the movie came on, but then the screen was covered in static.

"Aw, come on, please, I want to see the movie." I begged the TV. P _lease don't turn off, please don't turn off!_ I thought. The TV turned off. "NNNNNOOOOOO!" I mourned. Then something strange happened, something that snapped me out of my, um, dramatic moment.

I heard mechanical breathing.

 **Ok, I think I've been watching wwwwaaaaayyyyy to much Star Wars.**

Then the TV turned into a black hole and sucked me towards it.

"AH, THIS IS NOT HOW I WANTED IT TO END, I'm to young to die!" I yelled as my hands were slipping. _Eaten by a TV, this is not how I thought I would die, nice one Jessie._ **shut up inner voice! I'm busy being sucked to my DOOM!**

"Goodbye cruel world!" I yelled I was sucked in.

Sand. You know that feeling when you get sand in your pants at the beach, that was how I felt, but the sand was everywhere!

I coughed up sand and looked up into the blazing dessert. WAIT DESSERT!? I'm supposed to be dead! Not that I'm complaining but... NO wait, I'm in HELL. no, no, no! I don't want to be in Hell! I finally got a good look at my surroundings.

Wait, this isn't hell, this is Tatooine! So I'm not dead, I'm only dreaming! Yeah, that is the only logical thing! I sighed as I got up.

Then something hit me in the side and flung me backwards.

"OW, nope not a dream, defiantly not a dream!" I groaned

I looked over to see a blond haired boy with an 70s hair cut. Luke. "Oh, no." and with that all went dark.

.

.

.

.

"Yeah, I ran her over a while back, do you think she'll be alright?" I heard someone ask. "she'll be fine." said another voice. **Fine? Fine!? My head feels like it was split open... wait, LUKE RAN ME OVER!**

I groaned as I opened my eyes. "She's awake!" said Luke as Ben came over. I looked around. I was in what appeared to be Ben's house. I looked at Luke. "you ran me over!" I said outraged. Luke looked guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" he apologized. "ugh, were am I and, who are you people?" I asked. "I'm Ben Kenobi, and this is Luke Skywalker. What is your name, young one?" asked Ben.

"My name is Jessie Ells." I said. Then I noticed a lightsaber in his hands, only, it was not looks or his. "what's that?" i asked. "It's a Lightsaber, the weapon of the Jedi. You are strong with the force, and so you should have it." said Ben. I took the saber, and ignite it. It had a green blade. "thank you." I said. "your welcome, Young one." he said. Luke started at the blade.

"I have to go." he said. "Luke, wait! you must go to Alderaan! You must train and become a Jedi!" said Ben. "I can take you as far as the space port, but my life is hear." said Luke. Ben sighed and got in the speeder, I followed.

Soon we came across some... _Dead bodies! ew, ew, ew!_ I stared at the bodies, then covered my nose and turned around. It's one with to see it on TV, it's another for it to actually happen.

"what happened to them?" asked Luke. "killed, by Storm troopers." I said. Ben nodded. "these are the same ones that sold us the droids, which would have led them to... home" Luke realized, then raised off in the speeder.

 **Poor Luke.** I thought.

By the time Luke got back, we had burned all of the bodies, _much to my dislike._ "There dead." said Luke. "My family." I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss." I said.

After some convincing, Luke, Ben and I were on our way to Alderaan! We pulled the speeder into the space port only to run into some Troopers.

"we'll have to check your identification" said one of the Troopers. Ben waved his hand. "you don't need to see our Identification." he said. "I don't need to see your Identification." repeated the Trooper. "These aren't the droids your looking for." "these aren't the droid We're looking for." "move along." "move along, move along."

I sighed in relief. Then turn to Ben. "you got to teach me that sometime." I said. he laughed. "all in good time, young one, all in good time." he said. We parked the speeder and walked into a pub. "hey You!" called the bartender. "no droids!" he said. "wait outside, we don't want any trouble." said Luke to 3PO. "I couldn't agree more, sir." said 3PO. He and R2 left.

I decided to go outside with them. And I'm also having a medal battle that went something like this:

 **You should leave while you still have the chance!**

 _but, what about the empire?_

 **The Empire's not looking for you! you can go, build a life!  
**

 _No, I'm not missing this for the world_

 **Fine, don't say I didn't warn you.**

Just then Luke and Ben walked out. "we made a deal with a smuggler to get us to Alderaan. But we'll have to sell the speeder." said Luke. I nodded. "Okay."

By The time we actually got to the falcon, Storm troopers were chasing us. **AH i don't want to die! I'm only 16!**

I ran into the ship, out of breath. "oh, gosh, I, am so outta shape!" I said sitting down. I leaned against the chair and slowly fell asleep.

 **BOOM!**

I fell of the chair and onto the ground. "what, who, how, WHAT'S GOING ON!" I shouted in confusion. "we're being captured." replied 3PO. O _h well that's just peachy, I fall asleep for an hour and what happens, we get , just great._

"Hey, Jessie, come on, Han has a plan." said Luke

five minutes later.

"this is the worst plan ever!" I groaned as I had R2 on top of me along with 3PO and I was on top of Chewie. It was now that I realized, Chewie had horrible breath. It was like, dead animal. I heard footsteps above.

Stormtroppers.

I heard the footsteps leave and the moment i no longer heard them i threw myself out of the smuggle compartment.

"AIR! FRESH! AIR!" I gasped. "sh!" scolded Ben. We waited for the Storm-troopers to come on board, then we ambushed them, took their cloths, and walked out.

We also sneaked into the monitor room, place. "In order to get out of here we must deactivate the tractor beam." Ben was saying. "I'll go deactivated it, you must stay here." he said. "but I want to help." whined Luke. "you will, by staying here." said Ben, then he left.

 **Well that does it, we have to save Ben!**

I sighed and walked to the door. "what are you doing, Ben told us to stay here!" said Luke. "no, he told you, I'll be back." I said. _I hope._

I sneak through the ship. _Here Beny Beny Beny come out, come out where ever you are._

I sighed _ **. Were could Ben be? stuck on the Death Star, with no way out, and I'm lost. Can it get any worse?**_

I looked around a corner before hearing something, mechanical breathing. **It got worse.**

 __I backed up praying that he didn't noticed me. He started to walk away when he suddenly stopped and his head swiveled around facing me. **Y** **ep your screwed.**

* * *

Please review! sighed V.


	2. Chapter 2 Dueling Darth Vader

I froze as I stared at Darth Vader, he stared back. O **h, no, I did not think this plan though**

"seize Her!" he told the Troopers.

They came towards me, but I quickly pulled out my lightsaber, and ignite it.

I deflected the blasts, thank the force I watched all those clone wars episodes. Just as I finish off the troopers, I hear a lightsaber ignite. **Oh, snap.**

I whirled around pulling my blade up and blocking Vader's attack.

Ok so, by my fighting you could quite easily tell this was the first time I wielded a lightsaber, as I spent more time running, dodging and blocking than I did actual fighting. "Who are you?!" demanded Vader. "Kenobi, is Kenobi here?!" he asked.

"My name is Jessie Ells and as for the other question, I think you already know the answer." I said. I was fighting a losing battle.

There was no way I could beat Vader, however, I can escape him. I noticed alarms going off, as well as Storm-troopers running everywhere. I ran down the hallway Vader right behind me. I quickly closed the blast door. Paused for a second believing myself safe.

Then a red Lightsaber was cutting there the door.

I gasped and began running again. **Jeez give it a rest Vader!**

Suddenly I ran into Luke and Leia. Lightsaber still drawn. "Jessie! Where have you been?!" asked Luke. "no time to talk, Vader's right behind me!" I told them, Leia eyes widened. "let's go!" she said. we ran and met up with Han at the ship. We hid behind a wall, until I heard the sound of light-sabers clashing.

 **What? I thought I had distracted Vader long enough!**

I ran out pulling out my saber and deflected the blasts, ignoring Hans protests. Luke ran out, and he saw Ben. "BEN!" he yelled. Ben looked at us. "may the force be with you." I whispered.

He held up his lightsaber and Vader's saber sliced through him, an empty cloak fell to the ground. "NO!" yelled Luke gaining the attention of the troopers.

I quickly used the force to summon Ben's lightsaber. This act gained Vader's attention. I Ignite Ben's saber along with my own.

I glared at Vader, my face reading 'you-will-pay-for-this' kind of way.

I deflect all the blasts with the sabers, holding them in a similar way Ahsoka did. **I feel so bad-ass right now.**

Then I ran on board the ship, after deflecting one of the blasts at Vader, who quickly blocked. I sat down in the bridge taking a breath of relief as we enter hyperspace.


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving Hoth

I was in a training room, Luke and the others were off Destroying the Death star, I knew we would win, so I did the most odd thing you can do when your life is in danger. I meditated.

 _Oh, it's not hat odd young one._

 **Who is this?**

 _I know we didn't know each other that long but I didn't think you could forget me that easily, especially since you took my lightsaber._

 **Ben? Wow, your a force ghost! Oh, um, what should I do with your lightsaber?  
**

 _Keep it, use it. I have no use for it anymore._

 **Shouldn't you be helping and guiding Luke?**

 _He just blew up the Death Star._

 **Thank the force! But what are we gonna do about Vader? He'll know about Luke. Not to mention he'll keep trying to kill me.  
**

 _Trust_ in _the force young one, keep up your training, trust in the force..._

 **Did he just vanish on me... yep he did.**

I heard cheering. I walked outside to see Luke. I ran over and hugged him. "Your alive! We didn't get blown up!" i cheered. "R2!" I said seeing the little droid. He was barbecued.

Later on Luke and Han got medals. Then we had to go to our new base. Hoth.

* * *

Five months. FIVE FREAKING MONTHS ON A ICE PLANET! I was really getting irritated and reckless.

I'm tired for something bad too happen. I had to go through all this training to, though it was for the first month, after that, I was on my own with the lightsaber. Even though I wasn't a Jedi master, i helped train Luke, mainly because I'm the only person alive at this base who knows a thing or two about Jedi.

It kinda ended up being a make shift master, padawan thing, only I was younger than Luke at 17 and he as now 20. But it stilled worked.

I got used to fighting with the reverse blade, like Ahsoka. I even used both of the light-sabers. Only I used Ben's as a last defense.

Soon enough, Luke went missing. Han went out to find them. I had to keep Leia calm. Finally we found them.

I meditated a lot. Mainly to have an old chat with Ben. But then I sensed something. Cold. Anger. Hate.

Vader's here.

I quickly open my eyes. Alarms were going off everywhere. I grabbed my Jedi cloak, this one had fur on it to keep me warm. I grab my sabers and ran outside the base. Walkers were heading straight for us. A ship flew over head, "Vader." I whispered.

I jumped onto a speeder, and raced at the walkers, jumping onto one pulling out my sabers and cutting one of the legs off, I jumped onto another one and did the same.

Then I called Leia. "Leia, tell Han to bring the Falcon round to me! Keep the doors open!" I said.

I saw the Falcon Flying towards me. The walkers were about to shoot it when i jumped onto it's head and cut into the neck, then jumped onto the Falcon. We flew off into Hyperspace.


	4. Chapter 4 An Old Friend?

"We NEED to go FASTER HAN!" I yelled. Behind us was a big ass Star Destroyer, and it was quickly gaining.

"I'M WORKING ON IT JESSIE!" He yelled back from the bridge. "OK Chewie, hit the Hyper drive." said Han. Then I heard the sound of the Hyper drive braking and wheezing.

 _We're screwed._

"I thought you said you fix it!" Yelled Leia. "I did!" Han protested. "No you didn't!" I yelled. I looked out the window to see the Destroyer was literally right behind us. Then it started firing at us. "HAN DO SOMETHING!" I shrieked five seconds away from having a panic attack.

 **No, Jess, your having a panic attack, I think what you mean it heart attack.**

 _Oh gee thanks for clearing that up! Note sarcasm._

I ran to the bridge. "We're going into the asteroid field?" Leia asked. "WERE DOING WHAT NOW?!" I yelled.

"Sir, the odds of serving are"- "shut it 3PO!" I snapped. "I'm already gonna have a heart attack!"

Han flew us through the deadly rocks as we found one big one, and few in.

"There, we're safe." said Han.

One Hour Later.

Bored. So, so, so, bored. "HAN!" I yelled. "WHAT?!" "HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL WE LEAVE?" "UNTIL THE EMPIRE IS GONE!" He yelled back. I sighed. Wait a minute. Isn't this cave actually a- oh, shit. "AAAHHHHH!" screamed Leia. "what's wrong!?" asked Han. "there something outside!" said Leia. I looked at the window and saw some kind of leach bat worm thing.

"EW! Get it away!" I shrieked in disgust. "Stay here I'll have a look." said Han. He and Leia went outside. Then the cave starting shaking. Han and Leia came raising back inside. "We gotta get outta here!" Yelled Han.

We flew out of the cave ( mouth) and out into the open space. "We were inside a giant worm." I said. Ugh, I feel sick.

"Now what are we gonna do?!" I asked Han. "Don't worry, I have a plan." He said.

He flew the ship around into attack position.

"Your gonna attack it?!" gasped Leia.

"Sir, the odds of surviving a direct assault on a Imperial Star Destroyer are 34658378774 to 1!" Said 3PO.

"Never tell me the odds." Snapped Han. He flew us around and we land on top o the bridge. "Ok, this has got to look weird from space." I commented.

"What's the plan now, genius?" asked Leia.

"Now we wait for them to let there garbage right before hyperspace, then we'll just float away." said Han. "Ok, that is a good plan." I said.

We did as he said, how unnoticed by us, another ship, that belonged to Boba Fett, flew out of the trash, and followed us.

After what seemed like hours, we finally got to cloud city.

"Lando, I'm trying to find Lando Calrisian." Han said. "No I don't have a landing permit." The ships shot at us. "Hey, Hey, watch it! I'm trying to find Lando, he's an old friend!" Han said. Finally they let us land.

"are you sure this, Lando will help us?" asked Leia. "yeah I'm sure, he's an old friend." said Han. "I have a bad feeling about this." I said voicing my opinion.

I watched as Han and Lando, sort of reunited.

"Hello, and who are you two lovely ladies?" asked Lando, then he noticed my lightsaber, as well as my Jedi attire. "A Jedi? It's been years since I last saw a Jedi and one so young." he said.

We followed him into the building.

* * *

Right, that's all for now! Please make sure to Review! Thank you! V out!


	5. Chapter 5 Vader's interrogation

"I hate this dress." I muttered after tripping over it for the one hundredth time. It was long, brown and white, and had long see through sleeves.

My hair was down in long golden curls, and the sides were pulled on top of my head.

A few strands of curls fell onto my face. Leia and Lando had insisted that I hide the hole Jedi thing. So I was unarmed as I hid my saber.

Just then Chewie came in with pieces of 3PO.

"where? you found him in a junk pile?" asked Han.

"Oh, what a mess... Chewie you think you can repair him?" asked Leia. "Lando's got guys who can fix him." said Han. "No Thanks, I don't trust Lando."

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" asked Lando coming in. I glowered at him. "Will you join me for a little refreshment?" He asked. "sure." said Han before we could protest. I glanced at Leia. "I have a bad feeling about this." she said. I nodded as we followed Lando down the hall.

"aren't you afraid the Empire's gonna find out about this little operation and shut you down?" asked Han. **here it comes.**

"I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever." Said Lando.

The doors open to reveal Darth Vader sitting at the table. Chewie growled and Han whipped out his blaster shooting at Vader, but he blocked with his hands and used the force to summon the blaster. My hand instinctively went down to my waste only to remember I didn't have my saber.

"Damn." I mutter. _Your in deep shit now._

"We would be honored if you would join us." said Vader.

"I had no choice he arrived right before you did." Said Lando. "I'm sorry."

Han glared at him. "I'm sorry too."

We walked into room and the doors closed behind us.

Vader pointed to me. "Her, I will talk to her first." _Oh shit, I think he knows that you know where Luke is!_

The troopers dragged me to another room inside of which had a sort chair thing. They strapped me into said chair. Vader came in.

"you are strong with the force, and you handle a lightsaber well." Said Vader. "Were is Skywalker?"

I glared. "I'll never tell." I felt someone trying to get inside my head. "You know of my past, and, future... so you have seen the future, tell me, will I defeat the Emperor?" He asked. whoa that was off topic.

I blinked. "Actually yes, you will." I paused, "but, only with the help of your son." I said. "Then tell me were he is!" demanded Vader. "I don't have too, he's on his way hear." I said. Then a trooper came in. "sir, Han Solo is causing problems, he demands you release the girl." Said the trooper. "very well, I will interrogate him next." I was tragged out of the room.

Ok, is it just me or, did I not get pulverized back there?


	6. Chapter 6 The Escape

I was pushed into a cell, with Chewie already there. For the hour or so I tried to figure out how to get outta here. Also I was a bit confused.

Why did I like, not get tortured, when Vader was interrogating me? Not that I'm complaining, but, seriously not even force choke? Something is up.

Just then Han was thrown through, he looked like hell. Chewie and I got him up on a table/thing. Then Leia was thrown in.

"why are doing this?" she said as she came over to Han. "they didn't even ask me any questions." He looked at me. "did they ask you questions?" he asked. I nodded. "what did you tell them?" I paused. "I told them to go to hell." I lied.

Han smirked.

I noticed an air vent. "hey guys, i think I can fit in there." I said. pointing at the vent. "Well what are you waiting for? go, find Luke." said Han. "but" "go Jessie, go." said Leia. We got me into the vent just as Lando came in. I sneak around until I found a clear hall way, from there, I made my way back to our room, and got my saber.

I Then ran into Luke. "Luke!" I gasped. "Jessie! your Ok!" He said. I smirked.

"Of course I am, now let's go save the others!" I said and we sneak around until we see Leia and frozen Han.

"Luke! Jessie! It's a trap! Ugh, it's a trap!" yelled Leia as she was dragged away.

Luke ignored her and walked into a creepy dark room.

"the force is strong we you Skywalker." Said Vader and we heard mechanical breathing. "but you are not a Jedi yet." he said. Luke seemed a bit nervous. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I got you back." I said.

Luke nodded and pulled out his lightsaber, and I did to but stayed back.

This was his fight. Wait, when Luke falls, I'll have to fall with him. Dang it. I hate heights. And I like my hand.

"Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Obi-wan new this to be true." said Vader. Luke fell into a pit. I face palmed.

"All to easy." said Vader. Luke jumped out without Vader noticing.

"Perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought." said Vader.

He then noticed Luke swinging from a cable.

"Impressive." said Vader, he swung his saber at Luke. "Feel free to jump in at any time Jessie!" Luke yelled. Vader turned his attention to me. "right!" I said and Pulled out my saber blocking his attacks. Luke jumped in, and I pulled back as he and Vader continued Dueling. "Release your anger! Only your hate can destroy me." Said Vader.

"don't listen to him Luke!" I called. Luke pushed him off the platform.

twenty minutes later of searching for Vader.

"Were the hell is he?!" Just as I asked, Vader popes out from behind us. How the hell did he sneak up on us?

He starts throwing things at us. "dodge it Luke. Watch out!" I said clumsily dodging things. Luke gets thrown out a window, I follow.

When I finally find them, Luke was just about to get his hand cut off. And there it goes. Ow. "LUKE!" I called.

"there is no escape, don't make me destroy you!" said/warned Vader. "If only you knew the Power of the dark side."

He said. "Obi_wan never told you what happened to your father." "He told me enough, He told me you killed him." said Luke.

"No, Luke, I am your father." Said Vader. "what? no, it's not true, NOOOOO, NOO." Luke wailed in realization. "Join me, and we can rule the galaxy as father and son." Said Vader. "It's the only way."

Luke let go of the building and fell. Right, now for my escape. "You know, cutting of his hand, then asking him to join you probably not the best approach. I mean, you didn't take it well when Dooku cut off your arm." I said. Vader turned to me Lightsaber drawn, however, I was to far away for that to hurt me.

"you may have always beaten me in a duel back in the clone wars, but you will not beat me now." Um, what? I thought confused, but I should it off. "No one likes a sore loser, Skyguy." I mocked. "I am no longer Anakin Skywalker." said Vader.

"yeah, I heard." I said. "But that doesn't mean I won't stop calling you that!" I said and hopped of the balcony/thing and followed Luke.

I jumped into the Falcon just in time.


	7. Chapter 7 Captured

I really, really don't like Lando. No Actually I hate him, and poor Luke had his hand cut off! Yeah, so, I was NOT part of the Jabba the Hutt mess. I was training. It's actually been a year. Anyways I've been trying to figure out why Vader seem to...know me.

Like that was weird right? So I decided to confront Ben about it. He did not answer.

Yeah so we are signing up for the mission to Endor. I naturally joined in.

I sat in the back with the other Rebels as I waited for this ship to land. Then I sensed it. Him. Vader. Cold. Ya know just Evil.

Boy Anakin how the mighty have... well not really gone anywhere. Your just not whiny anymore.

We landed, and I felt... I don't know, a presence. It was weird. As I walked through the woods, I noticed, I'm lost.

"Well, that's just great. Lost on a moon with man eating teddy bears. Perfect." I sighed.

"Don't move!" I gasped and turned to see a storm-trooper right next to me. That sneaky little bugger! Why did I not sense him? Hey, Jedi sense! Are you broken?! Why'd you fail me?

The trooper took my lightsaber. Right, how does that mind trick work again?

I looked at the gun he had in my face.

Yeah, better not risk it.

Another trooper came up and hand cuffed me. Ok great I just ruined the hole thing! They take me to a speeder, and the entire ride I am praying that troopers are better at driving that they are at shooting.

When we arrived at their base, they took me inside and put me in a cell.

TWO HOURS LATER

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

"I'm SOOOO bored." I groaned banging my head on the wall. I sighed leaning back and trying to get in a comfy position.

Then I felt it. Cold, Hate, Evil. Vader.

I straightened up praying I was not gonna get tortured.

The doors opened and mechanical breathing was clearly heard. I glanced up from my meditation like position. He walked down the stars and into the room standing a yard away.

It was like this for a few minutes.

"So who talks first, you talk first, or I talk first?" I asked.

"Where is my son?" he asked. I paused. "I think you already know the answer." I said.

Vader reached out. I braced expecting to get strangled, but I felt pressure in my head as if someone were...

"Get out of my head." I said and fought back. But what I saw shocked me.

* * *

 _"Hey, Anakin! Race ya!" A nine year old boy ran after Jessie on Tatooine. He stopped looking sad. She turned and looked back at him. "what's wrong Skyguy?" Asked Jessie. He smiled a little. "What if I don't win the race? Everybody is counting on me." He asked._

 _Jessie sighed. "Don't ever be afraid Ani, your stronger than the other racers, your stronger than fear. Remember that Ani, you are stronger than any fear."_

 _An 16 year old Anakin raced by Jessie on a speeder. "I Win!" He called as they reached the Temple._

 _"Not fair! You know my flying sucks!" Jessie complained._

 _"Yeah, you do suck at flying." He said. Jessie playfully whacked his head. "Ow!" He laughed._

 _"Why do you never age?" Asked Ani. They are on Tatooine, his mother had just died. Jessie had stayed with Padme. "You never get hurt, you never age, why?" He asked. Jessie paused._

 _"I don't know, Anakin. I suppose I'll never know at this point."_

 _"She's like the sister I never had." Anakin was saying to Obi-wan. "I don't want to loose her like I did my mother."_

 _"Anakin! NO!" Screamed Jessie. Obi-Wan held her back as he burned. He killed so many the look in Jessie's eyes. Fear, Betrayal, sadness. But she wasn't bitter, she was just... disappointed._

* * *

I gasped. I...he...what?

Vader left the room, in what seemed to be a hurry. What the heck did I just see?

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, Dun! Cliffy! Looks like a bit of a Doctor Who twist! Please don't forget to Review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 The Death Of Darth Vader

I sat for hour debating what I had just seen.

I had known Vader- Anakin in the Clone Wars. Did I forget all of that? But now, I remember. I remember everything. I meditated to find the memories, and I did.

But that only made things worse. I felt very conflicted now.

I knew Luke was probably about to turn himself over to the Empire by now, so I wonder what will happen to me? Just as I was wondering this, A stormtrooper came in. He cuffed me and took me to Darth Vader and Luke.

"Jessie?!" Luke said. "Hi Luke." I said. Vader took us on the elevator. Which was the most awkward 3 minutes of my life.

We walked into the thrown room.

"Welcome Young Skywalker, and you brought a friend, Jessie Ells, I believe?" Said Palpatine. "I look forward to completing your training."

"your gravely mistaken, I will not turn." Said Luke. "soon I will be dead and you with me." He said. The Emperor laughed. "Perhaps you refer to the attack, of your rebel friends." Said the Emperor. I felt Luke surprise and fear.

I touched his arm, and gave him a reassuring look. I glared at the Emperor. "You overconfidence is your weakness." I said. "Your faith in your friends is yours." He snapped back. "Well at least reliable I have friends." I said. "Not for long." Said the Emperor.

"I don't fear you." I said. "Then you will die braver than most." said Palpatine "I can't die either, you may have heard." I said.

The Emperor decided to ignore me then continued to ramble on about him being the master behind it all and he told us his diabolical plan.

Bad guys these days never shut up. It wasn't until Luke used the force to summon his lightsaber, I did the same. He swung at the Emperor put Vader blocked it. Ugh Vader! Why'd you do that? It would have ended that crazy Sith for good!

He and Vader began dueling, I got bored so I decided to fight Palpatine. It mostly involved me running dodging force pushing and, wait, I landed a hit! I nicked him on the leg!

He lashed out. Oh crap, O_O.

I was dueling the dark lord of the sith. Vader was to busy with Luke to come to his master's aide. I managed to get him off guard, and cut off his hand. Ew.

Vader didn't have it any better. The two of us refused to finish off the other sith. which got Luke electrocuted.

 _" **Anakin, SAVE HIM!"**_

I thought speaking to Vader through the force. _**"you are Anakin Skywalker, this is your son, now do Padme a favor and shut up about being evil and un-redeemable because you aren't just Vader, you are Anakin Skywalker.**_

 **"You are who you choose to be, now choose, are you going to be nothing more than a faceless monster, or are you going to step up and save your son because you are his Father. Save him Anakin, SAVE YOUR SON!"**

Vader grabbed Palpatine, and dragged throwing him over the side and into a shafted.

Luke and I dragged Vader to a ship. "Luke, Jessie, leave me." He said. "No Anakin, We're getting you outta here." "Luke take off my mask." Said Vader. "But you'll die." "It's already to late for that." Luke took off Vader's helmet. Vader apologized to Luke and me, and then died.

We took him back to Endor, and burned the body. I walked into the woods, when I was suddenly falling spinning, and then, I was landing on a sandy ground.

I looked up to see a Village being attacked, by storm-troopers. A hooded Figure walked out of a ship. He turned to me and it was only then did I realize who he was.

Kylo Ren.

* * *

Warning, those of you who have not watched The Force Awakens, there will be spoilers. Next chapater will be posted in a week. Please review.


End file.
